


Things that should have been

by Otayuranidiot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Comic, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Sleepy Kisses, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otayuranidiot/pseuds/Otayuranidiot
Summary: Just a bunch of random fluff and fixes to the end on Infinity war.





	Things that should have been

Bucky definitely wasn't a morning person in the slightest. At least not any more. Cap was the last person you'd expect to sleep in, yet here we are. Or maybe Bucky just woke up that early now days. Whatever it was, it really didn't matter right now.

Beyond the curtains across the room, no light filtered through. A look to the clock explained why. Five o clock, sharp. Might as well get started on coffee duty, otherwise he'd get landed with Steve's dark roast. Bucky liked a lot of things bitter, just not his coffee. It was too early for this much thought to go into anything, let alone his damn fucking coffee.

First thing's first, before he could do anything else, Bucky hobbled out of bed to take a brisk shower. Just lukewarm, washing up after last night's shenanigans. Was his ass supposed to be that sore? Steve had incredible endurance for an asthmatic.

Eyes still half lidded, Bucky turned the faucet off and wrapped himself up in a big fluffy towel. It was obvious that Steve had run these in the washer recently. The fucker had planned last night out, huh? Well... In retrospect, Bucky had actually enjoyed that. Getting controlled by his oldest and best friend. The man he loved, after everything they'd been through. The one who'd always been on his side..

You could tell it was too early when Bucky stared off into space while getting all sentimental over things he could barely even remember.

With another tired yawn, Bucky loosely pulled his hair behind his ear, scooting out to the kitchen. Finally, coffee time. He didn't even have to turn the light on, he knew the exact location of all the buttons on the machine.

If only he actually had his other hand to press them. He only now realized that he'd entirely left his left arm back in bed with sleeping beauty.

Yeah, five in the morning was way too early.

The man heaved another sigh, dragging his feet back down the hallway. He abandoned the towel on the hardwood half way down back to the bedroom. Lo and behold, there was Steve, sleeping like a rock, happily hugging the prosthetic like a teddy bear. Well, that answers that question.

Might as well just get back in bed. His lower back was on a murder mission. Now who's fault was that exactly. He'd have to exact revenge later when his knees weren't about to give out. It was suprisingly easy to wiggle back under the covers and into Steve's arms. With his own squished between them. He could give less of a shit, really. 

This was better than coffee anyway.


End file.
